Don't Give Up, Just Give In
by Izzybell27
Summary: Isabel doesn't know what to do when 1,000 dollars is offered to her if she does one simple thing. Make the school douche bag Eridan Ampora fall for her, and then break his heart. Somehow, she agrees. Follow the crazy obstacles Isabel and her friends go through, and finally, the relationship Eridan and Isabel form. Rated M for severe language, and possible content. A/U
1. Chapter 1

_Don't Give Up, Just Give In_

By Isabel Parsons

Chapter One

"You should fuck him, man."

"Thanks for the lovely insight, but I'll pass."

Erin was in the middle of trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to persuade me into sleeping with the school douche bag. Eridan Ampora. Why would I even want to sleep with him? Where did that awful suggestion come from?

"No, just here me out, okay? Vriska, you know her, right? Well, if you know her, you must know how she once dated Eridan. And that she's a raging bitch, but that's beside the point right now…" Erin droned on.

"Is this going anywhere?" I demanded impatiently.

Erin rolled her eyes and continued down the path of insanity. "Shut up. Look, Vriska wants to mess with Eridan, big time. She started a bet. The first girl that can make Eridan legitimately fall in love with her, sleep with her, then breaks his heart, will win one-thousand dollars. She' just giving the money away! Can you believe that?"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Isabel, are you fucking stupid? You could be that girl! You got a little 'something, something' to flash to him. He'd so fall for you, and you could totally use the money for reasons I won't mention at this precise moment."

"Have you flipped your shit? Jesus, Erin! Eridan Ampora? Bleck! I HATE him. Ugh," I shouted pretending to gag.

We were hanging out in the girls' bathroom while we were supposed to be at eighth period. Erin leaned back against the sink and sighed.

"Isabel. You don't have to _actually _like him. Come on! It's one-thousand motherfucking dollars, just to give up your v-card to Eridan. And I guess one could argue that you'd be giving up your 'love' card, too. But technically your love wouldn't be real."

"Can't you just get Constance to do it? She's the slut," I suggested while fixing my dark hair in the mirror.

"Come on Isabel, you know she doesn't need the money like you do, and we both know that."

She was right, I needed the money desperately. But sleeping with _Eridan _to get it? It was exactly like prostitution. Hell, it _was_ prostitution. One-thousand dollars could solve all my problems, relieve every stress I have, make tenth grade remotely fun. Would people then see me as a slut?

"Okay, but how will I even talk to him? I don't sit next to him in any classes," I said trying to dissuade Erin from pushing me any further. If she did, I might not be able to resist the thrill of a bet, a challenge, a big fat check.

Erin flashed an award winning grin as her eyes widened. "Bitch please, I already got that covered. You seriously underestimate my skills when it comes to something I want."

She flipped out her phone and typed something.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"Oh you know, just called in some help."

Minutes later, Constance came strutting in to the bathroom wearing a mini school girl skirt, and a white crop top.

"Did someone call 1-800-WHORE?" Constance exclaimed flashing into a ta-da pose. "Oh, Isabel, I hope you're going to actually do this. It could be amazing! You'd finally lose the big V _and _get paid for it."

"You mean, I'm finally fulfilling my destiny and becoming a prostitute." I countered bitterly.

"Don't take it so seriously!" Erin yelped.

"Losing my virginity _is_ serious!" I yelled flailing my arms a bit. "Wait, how is Constance going to help with the problem of me not being anywhere near Eridan during school?"

Constance waggled her eyebrows and sashayed her hips. This could not be good in any way, shape, or form.

"Well, you know third period science class? That's your only class with Eridan. I plan to guarantee that you will be seated next to him this semester," Constance laughed.

"No," I whispered faintly. No. No way. Ew, no. Have some respect.

"Oh hell yes!" Erin yelled, her fist flying towards the ceiling.

"When the eighth and final bell rings today," Constance continued. "I'll go to Mr. Cusac's room, and give him a full fledged lap-dance so he fixes our seat problem."

My face dropped into my hands as I squealed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Ms. Burton, the school secretary, marched into the bathroom.

"Shit," I muttered. "RUN!"

I dashed out the door, ramming directly into Ms. Burton, and fled down the hall, Erin and Constance on my heels. Luckily, just as we ducted into our abandoned closet, the room we used as our fort, the eighth period bell rang saving us.

"Well ladies, it would appear I have some work to do," Constance announced opening the door to the closet. "Ciao!"

"You guys are really making me do this, aren't you?" I murmured deflated and frankly, just tired.

"Oh, shut up! Don't pretend like you don't get off on the rush and thrill of a sexual, money involved, good old-fashioned bet."

She was right. And I hated the fact that she was right. No matter how much I denied it, I couldn't get enough of that thrill. I decided it was about time to give up.

"I give up!" I shouted.

Erin shook her head and looked at me with her silly, yet wise, brown eyes. "Don't give up, just _give in._"

Those words had an effect on me. I tried to let it settle in. Before I could say anything, Erin's hand was on the doorknob.

"Well, I should blow this popsicle stand now. See you," she said, and with out a backward glance, she was gone.

Don't give up, just give in. Why did those words mean so much? Give in. Isabel, just give in. I never give in to my dark desires. Why should this time be any different? But wouldn't it be great to let go, for once? Just give in. _Give in. _

That's when I made my decision. I was going to give in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Why has my seat been moved?" Eridan demanded as he towered over Mr. Cusac's desk.

Mr. Cusac shrank back in his chair and blushed profusely. I couldn't help but blush and look down myself, imagining the poor man as Constance persuasively worked her magic.

"E-er…I h-have d-decided that it would b-be most beneficial if y-you were Isabel's l-lab partner from this p-point on," he stuttered desperately.

"And why did you decided this would be a positive thing?" Eridan growled rudely, having no regard for the fact that this was his teacher, and he was the student.

How could he talk to a teacher like that? Sure, I was a bit of a rule breaker sometimes, but talking to a teacher like that! He lacked all respect for others, just because he was a snobby rich kid. Mommy and Daddy could buy him anything. He thought he was such a cool hipster just because he could actually pull off the big glasses and the purple highlights in his black hair. It made me sick.

"Mr. Ampora, just take your seat, alright? I don't want to have to send you to the office, _again_."

Eridan grumbled something illegible, dropped his annoying hipster bag on the ground beside the table, and flopped down in the seat next to me. I shifted away from him, before remembering that I had to actually _please _this guy. I shifted back and flashed a grin at him.

In return, he glared before slumping down low and closing his eyes. Great. This was going to be one hell of a ride. What the fuck was I thinking? Oh right, I wasn't _thinking_. I was _feeling_. Fucking goddamn shit. If this is what happens after you feel, I don't think I'd like to experience it again.

The class seemed to go on forever, an even longer 'forever' than usual. Every time I glanced at his figure out of the corner of my eye, he was in the same position: Arms crossed, mouth upside down, and eyes closed. Could the fact that he was forced to sit next to me, _really _be upsetting him this much? Who was his old partner anyway?

My eyes landed upon the verdict. Feferi Peixes. What was so special about her, anyway?

Once the bell finally rang, I called an emergency meeting in our fort. Erin, Constance, strangely Vriska, and I met in the fort three minutes later.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I demanded.

"Oh, play nice kitty-kat," Vriska purred dangerously. "After all, it's _my _money you're itching to get your paws on, isn't it? You know, I could disqualify you from the running, just like that."

Vriska snapped her fingers and focused her menacing ice eyes on mine.

"You wouldn't!" Constance growled.

"You're right, I wouldn't," Vriska agreed. "You see Isabel, I was actually hoping you'd be the one to step up to my offer. See, I've always believed that you and Eridan would be astounding together. Now, I don't normally play nice, but just because things are going my way at the moment, I'm going to try.

"If you agree to let Eridan fall for you, then sleep with him, and finally break his heart, I will guarantee my money to you, and only you. I will be closing the bet off to anyone else. It's just for you. Understood?"

I gulped. Was she serious? This meant that I wouldn't have any competition, a free playing field.

I nodded. "I'm in."

"Fantastic, I'll be in touch."

With that Vriska swept out of the fort.

"What did I just agree to?" I sighed falling back against the wall and slumping down to the floor.

"You agreed to a one-way ticket to one-thousand dollars! Why are you so convinced that you're a bad person for doing this?" Erin demanded.

"Because I am! Oh, and I have a problem guys. This 'fool proof plan' of ours, has a flaw. Eridan has no interest on me. He's fucking pissed that he isn't Feferi 's lab partner anymore. By the way, why is he so mad? Was he friends with Feferi or something?"

Erin and Constance shared a disbelieving look.

"Do you live under a rock?" Constance exclaimed giggling like an idiot.

I arched an eyebrow. What?

Erin sighed and shook her head at me. "Isabel, Eridan is like, in love with Feferi . How could you not know that?"

"What? You mean, I'm planning to throw myself at some guy who is already in love? Ugh! Guys, this is information that would have been helpful to know before I basically sold my soul to Vriska!" I whined.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're shitty friends. Isabel, don't lose hope. You can do this," Constance persisted, nodding like a confused dolphin.

Erin held out her hand for me and I took it, using her help to pull myself up.

"I have an idea. Constance, since you're a slut, I'm going to need your help. Who's up for turning our girl Isabel, into a sexy goddess?" Erin suggested winking seductively.

"Me, me, me, me!" Constance squealed jumping up and down, making her fire red hair fly everywhere.

Oh, no. I should have seen this coming.

"Er, that might be a problem. See, I've got to haul my ass down to Algebra, like now, so..."

I bolted for the door, but Constance was faster.

"No, you don't. We. Are. Going. Shopping."

"I was afraid you would say that," I sighed cringing at the word 'shopping.'

"We're off to make Isabel a hoe, the wonderful hoe of Hilltop High School!" Erin sang pulling me along.

"Erin, that has no rhythm, rhyme, or practically any relation to The Wizard of Oz," I sneered.

Erin stuck her tongue out at me and skipped ahead down the hall. She slowly crept into the lobby and looked around making sure the secretary desk was empty, and the cost was clear. She bolted for the door with us following dutifully. We ran, not daring to even glance back, until we reached safety at the diner across the street.

Panting, laughing, and sweating we fell into our usual booth. We were extremely luck; Gamzee, the diner owner, would never tell if you skipped class. Being who we were, that was something we needed.

"Hey motherfuckers!" Gamzee yelled coming up to our table. A constant cloud of weed smoke surrounded him at all times.

"Gamzee," I started. "Don't any of the customers ever, like, complain about you smoking? Or call the police?"

Gamzee swatted the air with his hand and scoffed. "Pff, you kidding? They love it!"

The three of us giggled at our favorite crazy high man until he left, and it was time to get back to business.

"Okay, game plan time ladies," Constance announced smacking her palms down on the countertop. "What store do we start at?"

"Hmm," Erin muttered. "Well, honestly, I think Isabel should stay herself in what she wears. You know? Her band t-shirts, jeans, and her lucky jacket. That should stay. What she is seriously lacking in- that I believe will boost your chances of completing this mission- is make-up and hair brushing."

A wide grin slowly spread across Constance's face as she nodded. "That is exactly what you need."

Make-up? No, thank you. I'd prefer not to. Hair brushing I could live with. If I tried, of course.

"Erin, you barely wear any make-up, if you do at all. Why do I suddenly have to?" I complained.

Erin shook her head like I was missing something. "Bitch, you are trying to seduce the biggest douche bag in the history of devices that administer douches! Do you seriously think that he will approve of a girl being her natural self, with no make-up?"

Oh, Duh. "Yes, well I suppose I see your point after all."

Constance was practically wiggling in her seat with excitement. This 'make-up' thing had to be huge for her.

"Eeeeeeh!" she squealed excitedly. "Oh, you have to let me pick out _all_ of the make-up!"

I nodded and gestured to her that she could take full reign. Might as well just get it over with, it was going to happen anyway. How could I agree to this? Yeah, Eridan's a douche, but could I really mess with his feelings? And losing my virginity, for money? That was just sick.

"Oh, no you don't," Erin snapped. "I know that look. You're thinking about backing our of the deal. No! No way! Don't even think about it, girl."

I closed my eyes and replayed the past two days in my head. Had it only been that long? In that short time, I had somehow promised Noelle that I could love Eridan, fuck him, and dump him, all for money. That just wasn't right. Not at all.

Constance bopped me on the head with her fist. "We do _not_ have time for this inner conscience, self-conflicting bullshit. Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We got up and exited through the front, the door producing a ringing sound as the bell bounced.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Erin asked taking a Faygo bottle our of her bag and sipping some before putting it back.

"Well," Constance started. "I figure we start at my house, collect any crap I have that would work. Then we should hit up the mall and decide from there. Sound good?"

Erin and I just nodded. Constance was the experienced one when it came to this sort of thing. Why was I doing this? Oh, yeah. I was doing this for my own selfish comfort so I could get money. This was _so_ not right.

"Stop battling your conscience and think about how fun this is going to be!" Constance yelped grinning.

"You're right, you know," I admitted to them. "If I let myself, I could have the most fun I ever had. But I can't let myself, because it's not right."

Erin abruptly stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"Isabel, I need you to think about something. Eridan is a complete jerk. The worst. The rudest, the cruelest, especially when it comes to girls. Think about every single heart that he's broken. After you do that, think about this question. Can what we're doing really be this wrong?"

"YES!" I exploded. "I'm selling myself for money! It makes me a whore!"

They motioned for me to shut up and looked around. Checking to see if any police were around I presumed.

"Okay, okay. You've got a point there, but being bad is fun. Really fun. So, why not enjoy it? Hell, this is probably the worst thing you'll ever do, wouldn't it make sense to enjoy it?" Constance suggested.

"Why am I friends with you guys?" I asked desperately.

"Hmm…good question," Constance murmured.

"Because we keep you on your toes!" Erin decided.

I couldn't help but smile at that. It was true, they certainly kept me on my toes constantly.

"Now, enough of this. Off to my house, ladies!"

We walked the four blocks to Constance's house, Erin complaining the whole way that she was sweating. Constance's parents didn't come home until after six, so we had plenty of time to start my artificial 'transformation.'

Erin and I plopped down on Constance's bed and snuggled into her purple comforter as Constance stood before us. She placed both hands on the handles of her wardrobe.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a toothy smile.

Nervous, and not the least bit ready, I nodded.

"Ta-da!" she yelped throwing back the doors.

Inside the refurbished wardrobe was a selection of more mascara, eyeliner, foundation, blush, cover-up, eye shadow, lip liner, eyelash curlers, lip stick, and lip gloss that any store could possibly supply. My jaw dropped to the floor in shock. What the hell?

"It's my stash of everything I'll ever need for a make-up emergency. This situation you got going on, I call this a pretty damn urgent emergency," Constance informed us. "Where do you want to start?"

Erin stood there speechless, so I figured it was about time I did the talking.

"Well, why don't we start with foundation? That goes on, like, your cheeks, right?"

Constance sighed impatiently. "Not _just_ your cheeks. It…"

"Constance, why don't you just do it, okay?" I suggested.

"No problemo compadre! I'll have you hot, hot, hot in no time!"

Erin fell back onto the bed and shut her eyes. "While you two get busy, I think I'll take a nap…"

"Um, hell to the nizz-no. This was your idea, you are going to suffer right on with me," I protested thumping her leg.

"Ladies, ladies, no fighting will ensue in my workshop!" Constance snapped clapping her hands. "Isabel, come here, we'll start with…"

I tuned her out successfully and went to my happy place. My happy place is a place that I don't tell anyone about. Frankly, it kind of scares me. My happy place is somewhere most sane people would be terrified of going to…

I'm walking down the corridor, Equius following me. We're laughing about what happened at breakfast this morning. It's almost time for art's and crafts…

"Isabel?"

"Yeah?" I'm instantly zapped back into the real world, the world that most people _aren't_ afraid of being in. If only I was one of those people.

"I said we're done. Ready to see the new and improved you? You look pretty damn stunning if I do say so myself!" Constance gushed dragging me towards the mirror. "Close your eyes!"

I shut my eyes without a protest. I didn't want to see.

"Oh shit, motherfucking, whoa."

Erin's voice floated up from over on the bed.

"You. Look. BITCHIN."

I opened my eyes and my poor irises were finally exposed to what Constance had done to my once familiar face. What had happened? Constance had happened, that's what.


End file.
